


Broken and Useless

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Darkfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan investigates trouble in the middle of the night, but that was what the trouble was hoping for...</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Useless

=== === ===

Duncan sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. Why were the chocobo making such a fuss? It was too damn late for this. He looked over to Kim's bed. She was awake, technically. She waved an arm at him and made grumbly noises that probably meant "go take care of that".

Duncan swung his legs around and stood up, heading downstairs without bothering to put trousers over his boxers. It's not like it was really cold or anything, and Kim was the only person around to object and she'd already gone back to sleep. He did throw on his lab coat, for the sake of it. It felt a little weird without a shirt on beneath, but it was cover enough and he just couldn't be bothered to put more effort in. He grabbed his sword on the way outside.

It was darker than usual. The moon was new, and... and were some of the torches missing? Duncan squinted into the gloom. The chocobo were still squawking, panicked and loud. Duncan felt a bit jealous that Kim was able to go back to sleep with that racket. He held up his sword, edging slowly around the botania building, trying to be alert for whatever was causing the disturbance.

Something hard hit the back of his head.

He fell on his face in the dirt, stunned. He only heard the footsteps because they were right next to his head, then a boot lashed out and knocked his sword out of his hand and away into the night. Someone crouched down next to him, and he felt cold metal touch the back of his neck.

The voice was barely loud enough to hear over the squawks, and so very disturbingly familiar. "You know, my experiments have shown that if I shoot in precisely the correct part of the spine, it won't kill you, merely paralyze you for life."

Duncan swallowed. He had never expected to be ambushed by Lalnable like this. So far Lalnable had either gone for espionage or full on attacks. This was new. Duncan very slowly turned his head to look.

Lalnable was dressed much like Duncan normally did, only using different colors of shirt and shoelaces. But his coat... it was stained with old blood, and there were splatters of something fresher. A ponytail hung down over a shoulder, temptingly grabbable if Duncan hadn't been held at gunpoint. Maybe if Lalnable was distracted enough that he wouldn't shoot immediately...

Lalnable's face was cold, and considering. Was this what people meant when they talked about feeling like 'a bug under glass'? After a few moments, the expression twisted into something darker. Something more hateful.

"Perhaps I should. Leave you to learn what it feels like to be rejected as useless. As broken and flawed. To be a _failure_." Lalnable ground the gun into Duncan's neck, making Duncan grunt in pain. "Perhaps after I teach you a different lesson. Teach you what it feels like to be used. To be used like the third best tool. Left in the shed until you feel wasteful for having even bought it, and you're just using it to justify having it around."

Lalnable moved back out of Duncan's view, still holding the gun firmly in place. There was a sound like bits of plastic being rattled around in a pocket, and then a sharp sting in his back. Duncan gasped as the drug flooded his veins, burning its way through him. The gun was lifted away and Duncan struggled to push himself up, only to find his arms unable to support him. A hand grabbed his hair.

"Do you enjoy the weakening agent? I suppose you wouldn't. Wouldn't like being helpless, as if you'd come fresh out of the cloning vat and had to flop on the floor, while he refused to help you stand. Refused to tell you why. While he watched, and waited, and then declared you a failure."

Lalnable shook Duncan's head violently, then dropped it. Duncan made a few useless attempts to roll over before Lalnable grabbed the collar of his labcoat and yanked it down and off.

"So you'll get to know what it feels like to be used simply because the alternative is _wasteful_."

He felt hands grab his boxers and his attempt to kick failed. He gulped down air and shouted, even his lungs feeling weak and his voice coming out loud, but not enough as he screamed, "HELP! KIM!"

It was lost in the cacophony of the chocobo, who raised their voices in response to his scream. His boxers were torn away and a hand gripped his chin, wrenching his head back and slamming his teeth down on his tongue. His mouth filled with blood.

"I have your memories, you know. I could have been like you. One of the _favored_ tools. I suppose you didn't even know you were one of his tools, did you? I wonder if he'll still find you useful after this, or if he'll throw you away, too?"

Something pressed against his ass, the pressure painful as it tried to stretch him open. He couldn't open his mouth with the hand pulling his chin back; he couldn't call for help again. He was having trouble breathing, trying to swallow the blood and clear his throat, and he was starting to feel dizzy.

Pain erupted in his ass as Lalnable pushed fully into him. It felt like he'd torn open, and Lalnable didn't pause before thrusting, hard and fast. Duncan's eyes watered, tears tickling down his face, an annoyance he'd have expected to get lost in the agony of being fucked raw, but somehow only seemed to enhance it. His face itched, his ass ached. And his shoulder joined in the party as Lalnable bent down and bit it open, licking at the blood.

"How does it feel, tool? How does it feel to _know_ you're being used, for once?" Lalnable hissed, wrenching Duncan's head back further. A muscle twinged, then screamed its own agony into the chorus. He kept hoping he'd go numb, but the pain only seemed to keep intensifying, all his nerves sensitive and overwhelmed. "Look at you, a tool splintering and cracking under the pressure. Who'll get any use out of you now?"

Lalnable's thrusts sped up, and he hissed, excitement and fury in Duncan's ear, then abruptly stilled, breathing heavily. Lalnable pulled out, dropping Duncan's head back into the dirt. Duncan was just starting to think that maybe he had his breath back enough to give rolling over another try, when the gun pressed into his neck again. He breathed, shallow and terrified as it traced up and down his spine before settling into place firmly.

"Right here, there's a ninety percent survival rate with prompt treatment." A loud crack and a sharp pain, and then Duncan couldn't feel his legs any more. Couldn't feel the pain in his ass. Couldn't feel where his knees had been grinding into the ground. Lalnable stepped around him, stopping near his head and grabbing him by the hair. Duncan's face was dragged up level with a crouching Lalnable, whose cock was still hanging out of his fly, dripping cum and blood. "And now you're broken."

Lalnable dropped Duncan's head again. There was the sound of a zipper, followed by a cell phone being dialed and ringing. "I'm done with him. You can finish up." He hung up before there was a response.

There was a strangled squawk, and one of the chocobo fell silent. Then another, and another, until the night was silent.

Lalnable's boots ground against the path as he took a step forward, the tip of one just barely nudging against Duncan's cheek. "I can't wait to see how far you fall when he throws you away, tool. Or now maybe I should call you rubbish. That's what broken tools are, after all. Nothing but rubbish."

The tip of the boot shoved Duncan's head to the side, tilting it just enough that if he squinted out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lalnable's face. Then he saw the back of Lalnable's head, as Lalnable turned around. "See you at the landfill, rubbish."

With a careless wave, Lalnable walked off, and Duncan mercifully passed out.

\--- --- ---

"Kiiiiii~iim!" Duncan whined, and Kim sighed and turned around. His sock had slid down again. She bent down and pulled it back up for him.

"I don't know why you're so fussed over your socks." she grumbled, "It's not like you can even-" She cut herself off, glancing up at him guiltily. He was frowning, but when she opened her mouth to apologize, it melted away and he spoke over her.

"No no, you're right. It's not even that cold, so I don't really need them. But they have _test tubes_ on them!"

Kim glanced down automatically. Yup, same test tubes that had been there five minutes ago. Cartoon parodies of science, filled with colorful liquids and fat bubbles. "You're such a child."

Duncan whined again. "You're mean, Kim. Maybe I won't tell you how to do the next step until tomorrow, hm?"

"Oh please, it's not like I'm making it because I want one." Kim surveyed the half-built machinery. "You're the one who needs-" She cut herself off again, glancing at Duncan and his sudden pouty face. "Fine, I'll try to be less mean. A little. A fraction. An infinitesimal-"

Duncan laughed. "Don't strain yourself!"

Kim sighed, flicking her hands to shake some of the flux buildup off them. "Do you want to stop for lunch?"

"Sure!" Duncan grinned. "More ramen?"

"Only because I don't feel like anything else right now. I think I'll make beef ramen."

"Sounds good to me!"

Kim opened the door to the building, then walked over to Duncan and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair. She turned him towards the door, and pushed him out into the sun.

=== === ===


End file.
